


Not the Hero

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, Red Romance, in which i dream Vriska gets stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros goes seeking Vriska through the dream bubbles, finding someone who doesn't know the part she plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruf1ohn1tram aka spacey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ruf1ohn1tram+aka+spacey).



> A gift for spacey on tumblr because she's super sweet adbalsja.

Even though you had said you were through with Vriska, you couldn’t stop yourself from wondering how she was. It was pure curiosity; at least that’s what you told yourself. Didn’t make it any easier telling the others in your group that you were going to find her. Luckily, they were more than willing to come up with an excuse for you. Sollux said, “Yeah, check out psycho she-pirate and her pan-rotting adventures.”

“Yeah, uhh, just doing security,” you mumbled before heading off. You didn’t really know where to go, but somehow you managed to find your way into a memory of your world from the game. Sand danced across the surface of the planet, quickly covering up a set of old footprints. Luckily your ghost floating self made travel a lot faster. It wasn’t long before you found your target, sitting by an oasis. This whole thing had been pretty easy. You wondered if it was her good luck or your bad luck in play.

“Uhh, hey Vriska,” you greeted weakly.

She looked up, eyes going wide before frowning and looking down at her feet. “Wasn’t expecting to see you back.”

“Oh, yeah, just wanted to see if you were still alive. Err, I mean ghost alive.”

“Yeah, I’m doing just fine.”

Okay, you went through all that trouble to find her. There was probably some sort of small talk you should at least go through. “Did you find the treasure?”

She gave you her trademark hair flip. “Oooooooof course. Aradia’s got it. Maybe if you weren’t super lame and left you could have seen it.”

“Well, after all the crazy stuff I’ve seen I don’t feel like I’m missing out on much, to be honest.”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything else. Now this wasn’t right. Vriska should have been rubbing your face in it, bragging like her dancestor loved expositing. “Uhh, you’re kinda quiet.”

“Maybe I don’t feel like talking to you about my super awesome plans.”

“But you like talking to everyone about your super awesome plans.”

No response. Your mind was coming up with the worse. “Did something happen? I thought you said you found the treasure, right? Is older ancestor you and Feferi okay? Aradia?”

“It’s not anything like that, you idiot! Everyone hates me!”

That hadn’t been what you were expecting at all. Who hadn’t hated Vriska at some point (you, you moron)? It never had bothered her before. 

You said, “I don’t think I understand.”

“I mean, it’s not like I care.”

“I didn’t realize, uhh, you cared that much about me.”  
“It wasn’t you!” she snapped before softening. “Okay, it wasn’t just you. John, he….”

“Oh, who cares about that human? He’s no good.” Even though you’d pretty much given up on getting that ring, you would never forgive John for making things so difficult. 

“He had no idea what I’ve been doing. He acts like I’m a monster but I’m saving everyone! There’s no other way things could have gone!”

So, Egbert had bailed too. And obviously told her a few things before he left. Huh, you still hated him, but you’d never seen anyone get to Vriska so much. You had to admire talent when you saw it. 

“Um, Vriska?”

“It’s not my fault I’m the only one who’s brave enough to be the hero!”

“Vriska!” you shout, surprising both of you. Your voice drops down back to normal. “I hate to agree, but maybe he’s got a point?”

She storms up to her feet. “What?”

The old you would have backed down, apologized. But no more of that. You had your legs back. It was time to stand. “Look, maybe you shouldn’t be the hero.”

Vriska’s cackle made you flinch. “What? And you can?”

“No, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying you don’t have to do it. Especially…since you know, maybe you’re not good at it.”

“Look, I’m trying! Would you rather Lord English destroy everything?”

“Of course not, but maybe there is other things to do.” Why did you even care to try and word yourself so carefully. After Vriska had been so cruel, why should you care? Damn, she was pitiful. Or maybe you were. There was a pause as you tried to gather your thoughts. “I know how it was with you. Your lusus was…uh, no offense, kind of awful. All you know is how to kind of break things?”

“I don’t need your pity!” That stung for reasons you didn’t want to. No, you were over this. This was awful, awful Vriska.

“It’s not pity! I’m just trying to explain you don’t how to be a hero.”

“And you do?”

“Well, I did watch a lot of Fiduspawn Masters. They saved the world a lot.”

She loved, but at least it was a genuine one. It reminded you of when the both of you popped back from that horrible sprite incident. For the first time, she’d seemed to be getting what was wrong. But time had only led to Vriska’s moral decay. Perhaps not everyone was meant to live their eternity like Pupa Pan. 

“So, what I do then, oh hero expert?” Vriska said with a shrug.   
“Maybe just listen to other people? Take a step back? You got the treasure now.”

Listen to others? Ha! You might as well have tried to hold back the moons. Imagine the shock when she plucked the dumb FLARPing hat of your head and placed it between your horns. “Well, call me First Mate Serket.”

“Don’t you mean Poopmaster?”

“Don’t push your luck, Nitram.”

“Sorry.”

“Why did you come back anyway?”

There were a million things you could have said. And what comes tumbling out of your lips, “You’re just so pitiful.”

And you wait for the scowl, the retribution. Instead, she leans in close, kissing you. It’s over so quick nobody else would have even noticed the kiss happened. To you it felt like forever. 

Before you know it, she’s running. She glances over her shoulder, hair whipping in the wind as she shouts, “Come on, Pupa! We’ve got some people to save.”


End file.
